


the Courier in Mass Effect

by Lord_Corypheus



Category: Fallout: New Vegas, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Corypheus/pseuds/Lord_Corypheus
Summary: The Courier encounters a science experiment in the labs under Big Mountain and ends up in Mass Effect. Further Notes inside. Was written for a friend.
Kudos: 2





	the Courier in Mass Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all who have taken the time to open this story I ask for a moment of your time before you begin to read some quick notes.   
> 1 -- This is a story idea from a friend of mine I promised I would do a long time ago and never did if I didn't promise I would write it I never would have.  
> 2 -- There is not much punctuation and you may find things that don't make sense this is due to certain parts being rewritten several times or you may find words with a ? before and after it this means I couldn't think of a word or phrase and decided to leave it for later.  
> 3 -- I didn't care to write this and I have spent more time on it than I cared to so I did not go over it and edit. 
> 
> 4 -- I have added many scenes and dialogue that are to poke fun at games and come from conversations with said friend.  
> 5 -- this is the largest and best written story I have done and I used it to hopefully improve my writing but I am still in need of improvement so please leave a comment leaving your thoughts.
> 
> I hope that if nothing else you mildly enjoy reading.  
> ___________________________________________________________________________________

June 21st 2257 Noon Mojave Wasteland Big Mountain Research Facility

The Courier was at the Sink in Big Mountain sitting in a chair on the balcony overlooking the facility and shaded by an umbrella from the oppressive Mojave sun while enjoying a cold Nuka Cola and a sandwich listening to tunes on the radio this was as good as it got in the Mojave he had prevented full scale war between the NCR and Ceasers Legion which would have caused the deaths of thousands of the people of the Mojave and he had reclaimed the foremost pre-war research facility including the brightest minds of their day and the computer archives the Followers were currently reviewing would no doubt unveil all manner of advantageous technologies and information that had been lost since the war and would benefit the people of the Mojave and the NCR so the Courier felt that he deserved a vacation though it was a shame he couldn't have gone somewhere cooler he had heard that there was a place to the north called called seattle before the war and it was cool and had so much water it fell from the sky perhaps he would go there when he was ready.

The door opened behind him and Muggy came out and wheeled over to him holding out an object “I'm sorry to disturb you sir but Dr. Mobius is calling from the Think Tank and he says its urgent sir.”

The Courier snorted “It's always urgent with him” and accepted the phone “Thank you Muggy that will be all”.

He raised the phone to his ear “Good day doctor how fares the world of science?”

“Not so good I'm afraid the construction crews sent by Mr. House finished repairs to the power lines leading from a secondary generator for the complex and we began sending power but when we did something activated in the tunnels under the complex and it confounds all our scanning attempts.” Dr. Mobius said.

“Okay what is it and is it dangerous we aren't about to explode are we?” the Courier asked.

“I don't know.” Dr. Mobius said

The Courier sat up at this “ How can that be doctor I thought you oversaw all projects here before the war.”

“I was however I did not personally oversee all research projects here in Big Mountain if I did that I wouldn't have got any work done and there were classified government projects even I didn't have access to.” Dr. Mobius explained.

The Courier raised his brow “So there are secret labs in a top secret research facility which when power was restored now has some sort of anomaly within correct?” he summarized.

“Correct and scientists aren't the best to handle exploring dangerous tunnels seeking a potentially dangerous experiment I leave that in your capable hands” Dr. Mobis said.

“Undertood Doctor I will get right on it and contact you once I have located the Anomaly” the Courier said as he stood ending the call before turning opening the door and entering the Sink.  
He walked through the Sink gathering supplies he would need for a sortie in the underground of Big Mountain he might be injured so take stimpacks bandages healing powder and assorted chems as well as a dose of anti venom. Next he went to the refrigerator and withdrew a canteen of purified water and some jerky and put them in his backpack. Then he walked to his bedroom and withdrew from the gun cabinet his 50 Caliber Rifle and a 9mm Pistol along with ammo for both and an assortment of grenades then grabbed his riot armor ad put it on along with the helmet his vision now tinted red from the lenses finishing his wardrobe with his Duster coat even though it was over eighty outside. As the Courier walked out the door he slung his rifle over his shoulder and picked up his portable hand crank electric generator he built from salvage.

Later that day Underground Big Mountain Research Facility

After being attacked and killing or destroying the various automated turrets defense robots Lobotomites and mutants he was finally nearing the mysterious anomaly according to Doctor Mobius updating him over the PA when a crazed Mr Handy with only one eye rocketed out of a side room and got his single pincer arm around the Couriers neck chocking the life from him as it shouted “Stop making a mess!” fortunately all it took was dropping a pulse grenade at his feet leaving him unharmed and deactivating the mr too handy unfortunately it also fried the door he need to enter so he unpacked his hand crank generator and some spare electronics and after removing the door control panel and repairing damaged wiring he attached the wires to his generator and spun the lever for a minute before pressing the open button and the door screeched open and light poured out.

___________________________________________________________________________________  
Could have it where Mobius only cuts out when he aproaches/activates the device.

Within the lab he found dozens of computer system arranged around a raised platform with many cables leading to a device with an active computer console next to it so looked for a PA panel and after finding one began radioing the Think Tank “Mobius I've found your problem what do I do now?” the Courier waited several moments then several more “Mobius respond” the Pulse Grenade must have fried it he thought before turning back to the device and weighing his options he could spend the rest of the day marching back to the Think Tank and explaining why he didn't radio them or shut down the device and try to convince them to leave their labs to help him or he could handle this himself after all the robots he had fought and encrypted computer systems he had hacked all without any formal education how hard could it be? Just another computer to shut down push a few buttons and it would be done and he could be home in time for dinner.

The Courier began walking around the room spending a few minutes examining the equipment and browsing the terminals but could not decipher the information contained within as he wasn't a scientist but he did find a perfectly preserved apple and picked it up biting into it “Mmm irradiated”.

Having no luck he approached the terminal he believed to control the experimental device and if he couldn't deactivate it properly he could still cut the power cords to shut it down. After several failures and having to reboot the terminal he input the correct password and the terminal displayed a screen saying initializing Atomic Inter -Dimensional Portal Test “Oh shit” the Courier pressed hard on the power button to no effect he spun around facing the device looking for the power cord finding it several feet away and reached for it only for a bright light to blind him and an energy wave to emenate from the device throwing him back landing on the ground and being knocked unconcious.

Date Unknown Time Unknown Location Unknown

The Courier awoke to the sun shining in his face and a ringing in his ear when a wave of vertigo overcame him so he quickly unlatched his Riot helmet rolling over and vomited on the grass beneath him.

Agh what was that machine? fucking scientists and their stupid projects always going haywire. He dry heaved a few times before spitting out the refuse and pushing off the ground with his hands and planting his feet beneath him he stood up and saw a sight greater than all the wonders of the Mojave even greater than New Vegas itself.

Before him was a gleaming city with buildings so tall they dwarfed the Lucky 38 mixed together with healthy flaura growing between the buildings and on top of some. Movement caught the Couriers eye moving between the buildings were machines and in some places people were getting out of them they were some sort of plane but smaller than any he had seen they were certainly more graceful in their movement than a vertibird not even Mr. House had managed to create such small flying transports before the great war.

The Courier had heard the Mormon sermons did he die and this is Heaven?

As the Courier contemplated his mortality and all his decisions one of the flying machines started coming his way lights flashing and a siren blaring and as it neared he noticed it and pulled out a stealth boy activating it. The flying machine began circling his location when it spoke in an amplified voice “Citizen this is officer X with the Earth Security stay where you are deactivate your stealth cloak and prepare for inspection” The Courier ignored him and slowly started moving away from him and shouldering his rifle. 

“Hey buddy you're not fooling anyone I can still see you on thermals”

The Courier put his helmet on his head to cover his face before deactivating his Stealth Boy and waved to the landing vehicle as he waited for the officer.

The side of the vehicle lifted upwards and a man wearing a blue uniform stepped out onto the grass the Courier observed that he was of average height and pale of skin obviously he had never been to the Mojave.

“Good day citizen my name is Officer John sorry to disturb you but there have been some odd readings from this area can I ask you a few questions?” the officer now identified as John greeted the Courier as he approached.

“No problem Officer so long as I can ask some questions of my own” the Courier said remaining calm knowing the odd readings could only have been caused by whatever brought him here and that if he admitted he caused it would lead to him being brought in for 'questioning' or at least that's what would happen in New Vegas.

“That's fair.” Officer John brought his arm up equal with his chest and an orange light encapsulated it “Is it okay if I conducted a superficial scan of your person?”

The Courier saw no harm in it”So long as its only superficial”

“What's your name?” 

“People call me the Courier”

“That's not a name its a title” Officer John said with one eyebrow raised.

“It's one of many titles I've earned in my time wandering the Wastes but they hold no relevance outside of the Mojave.”

“The Mojave I take it that's where you're from.”

“Yes now it's my turn to ask a question first where am I?”

“Hah did you have a few too many drinks last night and had a taxi fly you over everyone knows where Vancouver is it's the Capital of the Alliance.”

“Is Vancouver far from New Vegas?”

“Um I don't know of any Alliance colonies called New Vegas but if you mean Las Vegas than yeah we are a few ?Hundred? Miles from there if you take a taxi you can be there in about an hour.”

Just then his device chimed “Why are you here is it on business?”

“I'm just passing through.”

“My Omni-Tool says that this whole area is saturated in Atomic energy and so are you do you have an explanation for that?”

“I'm sorry but I can't answer that.”

“Are you sure you want that to be your official statement?”

“Yes Officer” 

John Sighs and puts his hand to the holster on his hip “Well if that's the way you want to be then it's my duty to inform you that according to Earth Law I have to bring you back to headquarters for questioning and you can either come in willingly or in handcuffs the choice is yours.”

“There is no need for violence I'll come peacefully.”

“Very good citizen please step this this way” Officer John said waving his arm in the direction of his vehicle its doors opening. 

The Courier walked over to the vehicle and Officer John helped him into the back seat before closing the door and walking around to the drivers seat on the other side of the security wall and got in turning on the engine.

The shuttle gently lifted off the ground and into the air.

As the vehicle got higher the Courier looked out the window and enjoyed the sight of the safe and prosperous city and vibrant countryside.

“So are you some kind of cosplayer or a war re-enacter ?” Officer John asked as he steered the vehicle into the the city.

The Courier not understanding what either of those things were kept things simple “I'm a Courier”.

“Oh and what does a Courier do exactly?” Officer John asked.

“I deliver parcels and letters or notes to places and people for payment.” The Courier explained.

“I've never heard of a mail man needing guns and armor.”

“Clearly you have never been to the Mojave if you're not armed you're easy prey for bandits and the creatures that roam the wastes.”

“Sounds like you should ask the Alliance for help I'm sure they will be happy to send soldiers and relief aid to clear out any danger.”

“There were people who came said they were there to help that they would make things better in the end they dealt with more than they expected.”

The Courier waited a minute for officer John to comment further but he didn't so the Courier pulled up his Pip-Boy and checked to the map for his location but all it showed was the Mojave which is useless now so he switched through the radio signals hoping to learn about the area but strangely some signals would turn to static after a few seconds and was about to ask officer John about it when he activated his orange light device.

“Hmm that's strange no one is answering at headquarters all I'm getting is an automated ... Merciful Lord in Heaven forgive us sinners.” Officer John said as he crossed himself.

The Courier looked out the front of the vehicle and there in the distance was a flying robot landing in the middle of the city casting a shadow over the area and as it neared the ground a red laser beam emitted from its lower section causing the ground to explode and destroy the skyscraper and surrounding buildings in the blast.

The Courier and Officer John watched as what appeared to be meteorites plunged through the atmosphere and crashed into the ground and deposited about a dozen hostiles which opened fire on the civilians and police forces and in the air Alliance aircraft performed a dance with some kind of flying balls while trying to protect the civilian craft attempting to flee when both the Courier and Officer John were broken from their trance when a winged creature flew by their shuttle bullets striking the hull. 

Lights started flashing on the Holographic display “I can't hold it we're going down!”

Their shuttle dived sharply the ground rushing to meet them the Courier buckled himself just in time before they crashed and he hit his head.

When the Courier woke his head was groggy and there was an alarm coming from the front seat. He tried to open the door but it only opened part way a sharp kick fixed that problem and he exited the vehicle and moved to the front to check on Officer John and began prying open the door when something slammed into his side knocking him flat on his back and clawing at his helmet he pushed with all his augmented strength but was unable to pry the creature off with his left hand he managed to un-holster his 9mm and proceeded to unload his magazine into it to know effect if anything it became frenzied and the Courier was about to try stabbing it when the creature was kicked off of him and Officer John shot it several times with his sidearm killing it.

“Thanks a lot partner”

“Just doing my job citizen”

Officer John helped him to his feet and the Courier checked their surrounding they were in the middle of a street there were people running around going different directions in the distance one of the tall machines was coming their way and more were landing in other sections of the city. The Courier then turned his attention to the creature they had just killed it had the general shape of a human but it was covered in cybernetics and had long claws.

“What the hell are these things Officer?”

“I don't know I've never seen anything like it”

“I supose it doesn't matter what they are it's clear they are hostile Officer we are facing a superior opponent we need to fall back and regroup where do we go?”

“We should make our way to the nearest Police HQ to regroup let me check my omni-tool for our location” John said as his arm glowed orange.

The Courier tried checking his pip-boy again to no result so he reloaded his 9mm and shouldered his 50.cal chambering a round. 

Officer John closed his omni-tool “Follow me it's this way”.

They started making their way down the street keeping a look out for hostiles and Officer John tried rallying the civilians but they were afraid and didn't listen but rather frantically ran screaming from place to place with no discernible destination in mind.

As they moved down the street the sounds of automatic weapons fire grew closer until they reached an intersection and to the right they saw dozens of enemies some running blindly at the defenders in a bank on the left side of the street while others with arm cannons fired from cover and when the defenders killed some of them they would swarm their fallen comrade perhaps to aid them?

Officer John activated his omni-tool “Alliance forces under attack on Helfer Avenue you have friendlies inbound please acknowledge” they waited a few moments the Courier resisting the impulse to fire on the hostiles and draw their attention.

“It's no use comms aren't working we need to get in there and help them” Officer John said readying his pistol.

The Courier pointed to the left side of the street “Those parked cars will provide enough cover for us to advance all the way to the friendlies.”

Officer John led the way staying low in a crouch and as they neared the bank one of the human like hostiles tackled Officer John knocking him to the ground claws tearing into his flesh causing him to cry out before the Courier shot it with his 50cal. Killing it and the body going limp when another lept onto   
officer John before a third tackled the Courier and grabbed his rifle as it howled at him. The Courier wrestled with the creature for control of his rifle while the thing tried to bite him when its head exploded showering him in gore and its body thrown off him and a blue armored man with the image of a skull painted on the crest of his helmet grabbed the Courier by his coat and hauled him to his feet before he and another armored soldier dragged the Courier and Officer John into the bank.

Once inside the bank the soldier who brought Officer John inside ran to the front of the building firing at he hostiles outside and the Courier turned to his rescuer “Thanks for the help I don't wan--”

“There is no time for idle conversation” The Soldier cut him off making a sweeping motion with his arm “You” he said pointing to Officer John “Take this and join Private Kimball there on the far side” he ordered while picking up a rifle leaning against the wall and tossing it to Johns.

“As for you” the soldier said half turning to him “You take your rifle and help Private Miller on the second floor now!”

The Courier turned and found the stairs and proceeded to run up them and found two soldiers he made his way over to the one that appeared to be the sniper there was no time for introductions so he didn't say anything and set up his rifle and shot the first hostile he saw.

The Defenders held their line the soldiers downstairs fired on all hostiles that tried charge into the bank and the defenders upstairs shot hostiles that left cover to shoot at them and though it was an intense fight the tide turned in the defenders favor and soon they mopped up the last of them for the time being.

The Courier stood and turned around to be greeted by the Alliance sniper “That was some fine shooting  
stranger my names Private Miller Alliance Army and I'm grateful for the help but I'm going to have to ask for a favor ever since the invasion began comms have been scrambled and I can't abandon my post here so I need you to go downstairs and check-in with our Staff Sergeant”

The Courier simply nodded staring at him from behind his ranger helmet before going back downstairs and noticed that there were bodies of Humans and those creatures littered around the floor their were 3 soldiers at the front while one soldier and Officer John put the bodies along the wall while two others stood in the back of the building a man with his helmet beneath his left arm talking to a shorter helmeted soldier which judging by the shape of the body was a woman so he walked up them catching part of their conversation. 

“That's not good enough specialist Anya I need those comms back now.”

“Sir I can't fix it the communications are scrambled I can't break through it even with VI assistance perhaps if I had better equipment I could but not with my omni-tool.”

“Very well Specialist check in with Doc and see if he needs any help.”

Specialist Anya saluted and marched to the back of the bank then the Sergeant turned around and the Courier got a good look at him he was about 5 foot 10 inches light skinned green eyed with a red beard and a shaved head who then held out his hand which the Courier shook. “I'm Staff Sergeant Macnaughton that was brave of you to come to our aid I and my men thank you.”

“I was just in the neighborhood Sergeant but it is I who owes you for saving my neck out there.”

“Just doing my duty as an Alliance soldier”

“How many of you are there Sergeant?” 

The Sergeant looked to the left where there was a line of 7 bodies 3 of them in the same armor as the Sergeant “When the Invasion began there where 12 of us comms went down I ordered we go to the Space Port we haven't seen any of those Big Robots land there but then we ran into a horde of those creatures so we took cover in here unfortunately they were also in here attacking the civilians we lost 3 in the battle before you showed up.”

“Status of the Civilians?” the Courier asked.

“Five are still alive they sealed themselves in the vault when the fighting began and left everyone else to die.” The Sergeant said snorting.

“So what's the plan grab the civilians and continue on to this space port and fall back out of the city?”

“Affirmative if you're smart you'll come with us as the space port is a priority target so there will be more soldiers there hopefully they have better comms and have received orders from command and if we are lucky there will be ships still there to evac us.”

The Sergeant put his hand to his mouth and whistled “Private Kimball sitrep.”

One of the soldiers turned and called out “no new contacts sir.”

“Private Dancer go to the vault and get the Civilians along with Doc and Anya and bring them here.” the Sergeant said before looking to Officer John “You there police man come here.”

Officer John came over he was bleeding from multiple wounds and covered in dirt the Sergeant gave him an appraising look before saying “We have have civilians coming with us I'm placing you in charge of them gather up my dead soldiers weapons and pass them out to the civis.”

“Respectfully sir but civilians aren't qualified for combat.”

“These are special circumstances officer they won't survive without weapons to defend themselves there is no other option.”

Officer John may not have liked it but he followed his orders and gathered the weapons.

Private miller came downstairs shortly before private Kimball returned with his comrades and several civilians which Officer John promptly placed weapons in their hands which by the way they held them you could tell they had never handled a firearm before and the Sergeant cleared his throat loudly before saying “Listen up we're heading out we're going to escort the civilians to the space port link up with command and aid in the evacuation we are going to move fast and put down anything in our way understood.”

The Soldiers gave a cheer and began filing out rifles raised and sweeping the street while the civilians cowered at the prospect of going outside but with some urging from Officer John they moved the Courier was quick to follow no wanting to be left behind.

They continued on fighting through scattered packs of enemies but as they neared the spaceport the enemy numbers grew and during the fighting they lost two of the civilians and one of their soldiers.

After they cleared another group of enemies Specialist Anya activated her omni-tool “Sergeant I'm getting a distress signal over comms broadcast on all channels.” the Sergeant rushed over to her “Who is it Specialist?”

“It's hard to say sir it's breaking up to much but the command codes used say they were used by a Navy Admiral .”

“If an Admiral is in danger and still alive then we need to get him to safety the Admiral is now our top priority can you confirm his coordinates?” The Sergeant queried.

“Yes sir updating squads waypoint now.”

With a new destination and objective they set out with renewed vigor encountering another squad of soldiers on the way fighting in the street using vehicles as cover only two soldiers remained combat effective a third was sitting on the ground propped against a vehicle his left leg blown off the Sergeant ordered to engage the Courier immediately took aim and downed an enemy the Alliance soldiers opening fire a moment later after they had dispatched the enemies our medic ran to the downed soldier administering aid the Courier had taken a bullet so he injected himself with a stimpack the new squads commander introduced himself as Corporal Irving he was in charge of 2 soldiers they had lost 8 others and their commanding officers so the Sergeant brought them under his command and they pressed on to the Admiral. 

As they neared the coordinates the Courier spotted something curios by some flaming wreckage their were dozens of enemies attacking 4 Humans one of them standing out a red haired female glowing blue and and casting what the Courier could only describe to be magic at the hostiles creating a vortex among a group lifting them off the ground before she sent a blue ball at the vortex causing an explosion.

The Sergeant ordered an attack and The Courier and Alliance forces cut down the hostile foot soldiers and reached the humans but now they had their backs to the water and more hostiles were dropping in constantly apparently the enemies also picked up the Admirals transmission. 

The Sergeant approached an old man in a tattered uniform with bars on his shoulders if the Alliance was anything like the NCR than he was the Admiral.

“Sir we picked up your distress call we're here to evacuate you.”

“You did good work getting here son I already established radio contact with the Normandy she's coming to evac us you need to help hold our position until she gets here.”

The Sergeant Saluted “Yes Sir” and issued orders to his men.

After several minutes of intense fighting and infinite enemies incurring several friendly injuries a sleek flying vehicle flew overhead opening fire on the enemy ground forces creating an opportunity to fall back the red haired female took the initiative and led the way vaulting over some debris running up an incline and jumping into the open bay of the ship where two Alliance soldiers covered their advance. The Courier jumped into the bay and helped his allies get the wounded onboard though once they were onboard the Courier noticed the red haired female talking with the Admiral he wouldn't get onboard he tossed something to her saying she was reinstated and that she needed to get help for Earth and that he was staying to organize the defense of Earth When the Alliance soldiers heard the Admiral wasn't leaving Corporal Meyers and several others jumped back to the Admiral stating he needed protection and the woman said she would get more fleets to retake Earth as the ship began to take off the Admiral falling back as one of the large robots walked through a building destroying it and shooting two shuttles taking off with passengers with red laser beams before walking off further into the hold the ramp closing behind her.

The Sergeant gathered his men and escorted the injured to the elevator at the back of the room the door closing behind them.

The red haired woman began to prepare weapons and armor at a bench while a man came over to the Courier and remaining Alliance soldiers “You guys did good work down there getting to the Commander I'm Lieutenant Commander Alenko” he introduced himself you can store your weapons and armor here at the armory then go upstairs to the next deck for the Med Bay if you need it or to the galley.”

The Courier Shook his hand “We appreciate you pulling our asses out of the fire Lieutenant Alenko people call me the Courier”

At that moment a voice came over the Intercom Informing the commander that she had a vid call”

“Please just call me Alenko”

“Alright Alenko tell me who is she.” The Courier asked nodding his head toward the red haired woman.

Alenko looked across the room before turning back to the Courier “That's Commander Shepard a Hero of Humanity and the Savior of he Galaxy.”

“Sounds exactly like the kind of person we need right now.”

Alenko chortled “Let's hope so we just lost Earth and therefore the Sol system today and it's only going to get worse we are going to need a miracle to win this war and she is the only one I know who just might be able to to get us one.”

A female voice yelled from across the room “Alenko Vega get ready we're going to Mars”

Alenko called back “Yes Ma'am” he then turned back to the Courier “It was nice to meet you but I have to go now duty calls.”

An hour later the Commander and her squad took a shuttle down to mars and the Courier left the cargo bay up to the Command deck were he met a woman with a strange accent who introduced herself as Specialist Chambers and told him about the ship and how they didn't have a full crew compliment when he was walking away he heard her mumble that it was strange talking to someone wearing a helmet he then went down to the crew deck and found the crew quarters and decided to search the room finding a notebook taking it with him he went to the Med Bay to check in with the injured but when he entered and saw all the strange equipment he realized he would be of little help and left where the Sergeant and his soldiers along with Officer John were sitting down at some metal tables eating and waved him over so he sat down with them and asked what will happen now they explained that once they leave Sol they will likely be redeployed wherever they are needed.

After they had eaten Private Kimball said he need a drink everyone else agreed so the Courier told them about the Observation lounge and they all made there way there.

The Intercom reported that Commander Shepard had returned and one of her squad mates was injured and that they would soon be leaving the Sol System soon after a muscular man walked into the lounge finding the Courier and the Alliance soldiers playing poker the Courier having used his 9mm as a wager when they started Specialist Anya calling it an antique but now after a couple of hands he had a handful of their “Credits”. The muscular man sat down at the only empty seat saying to deal him in and that he would teach us how to really play and that he was the best.

“The names James Vega what's all of yours?” The Alliance soldiers introduced themselves.

“What about you the funny guy in the helmet what's your name?”

“People call me the Courier”

“Alright I won't judge is this your first time off world?”

“What makes you think that?”

“Well it's just that most people upgrade their weapons and armor before leaving Earth is all.”

“As you know I didn't have time for that today and the only money I possess is what you see before me.”

“The Alliance is going to need as many soldiers as it can get and seeing as you managed to survive Earth they'll be happy to have you hell you should ask the Commander to stay on board we could use you or you could enlist or sign on as a mercenary you will get the money you need for new weapons and armor once we reach the Citadel at least before the prices sky rocket or you could sell those antique weapons and armor you have I suppose.”

“Tell me more about this 'Citadel'.” The Courier said.

“What rock have you been living under? The Citadel is the heart of the galaxy anything you want you can find there if you know where to look.?”

“Sounds like my kind of place are there any casinos there?”

Vega smiled “Yeah dozens of them if you willing to risk your hard earned credits.”

The Courier revealed his cards.

“Damn didn't see that coming” Vega said throwing his cards down.

The Courier grabbed the 'credit chits' and added them to his pile.

It's not so much of a risk if you know what your doing.”

Vega snorted “I guess not tell you what when we get to the Citadel I'll show you around get you set up and hit the Casinos together we'll clean up what do you say.”

The Courier smiled under his helmet “Sounds like a deal.”

The Courier turned to Officer John “What about you what are you going to do?”

Officer John waited a few moments before replying “The Colonies aren't safe they will all be placed under martial law and the most able bodied will be conscripted those who are left will have little to no military experience while I'm at the Citadel I'll see if I can get an audience with the Human Council member and see about organizing a colonial militia and they will need training.”

“You really think a politician will allow arming civilians?”

“Yeah Udina has always been practical for a politician and has championed humanity for years now if anyone could see the need for a militia its him.” 

“I wish you luck Officer”

“You to Courier.”

They continued to play a few more hands drinking the whole time before they arrived at the Citadel which they could see outside the window it was a massive space station in a nebulae with thousands of space ships of various sizes and design coming and going.

The Courier didn't know if he would ever return to the Mojave and his Earth so he would make the best of his situation here in this new place there are new mysteries to solve battles to fight new animals to hunt challenges to overcome and hidden places to find.

The Courier smiled under his helmet yes he would be fine.

The End.


End file.
